1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspecting apparatus for a semiconductor device, more particularly to an inspecting apparatus for a semiconductor device which is capable of improving the efficiency with which semiconductor devices radiating heat are cooled during testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handler devices are used to test the durability of semiconductor devices with respect to heat. Handler devices are divided into two groups, handlers to distinguish defective semiconductor devices from qualified semiconductor devices, and chambers to keep a constant temperature during testing.
Generally, while testing the characteristics of semiconductor devices produced in a manufacturing process using a handler device, the semiconductor devices are conveyed from the manufacturing process to a testing process in a carrier module of a test tray as disclosed in Korean utility model number 20-0157983.
Semiconductor devices accommodated in conventional carrier modules radiate heat during testing, and the radiated heat may change the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device. The heat radiated from a semiconductor device is transferred away from the semiconductor device by a radiation unit that contacts the top of the semiconductor device.
Although the heat radiated from the top of the semiconductor device is transferred by the radiation unit, the heat radiated from the bottom of the semiconductor device is not transferred away from the semiconductor device. If the heat from the bottom of the semiconductor device could be transferred away from the semiconductor device, the semiconductor device could be cooled efficiently and uniformly during testing regardless of the heat radiated from the semiconductor device, thereby preventing additional expense and a decrease of productivity due to a re-testing. Also, faulty test results caused by incorrectly identifying qualified semiconductor devices as defective semiconductor devices would be minimized.